


It should've been me

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e08 The Defenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Jessica receives a call from Colleen. Apparently Danny disappears at night doing god knows what.In which troubles did the kid got himself into now?





	It should've been me

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that I haven't seen Jessica Jones s2 and Iron Fist s2. Also pls no spoilers.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

There are a million places Jessica would rather be than this but oh well, she’s never been great at making life choices now, hasn’t she?

 

 

Earlier that day she’s received a call from Colleen Wing, Iron Clad’s girlfriend.

Apparently Danny vanishes at night and she’s starting to get worried. Jessica has to bite back a comment about how he might be cheating on her because she’s an asshole but not that much of an asshole, and also because the boy seems too naïve to even conceive this idea.

\- I’ll see what I can do -, she said, ending the call.

 

And now in which troubles did the kid get sucked into?

Deep down Jessica hopes it’s not anything too dangerous, but she doubts it will be the case.

Actually, she thinks she has a lead already…

 

 

Finding him turns out to be easier than she thought, which is good because she doesn’t want to lose months for this shit.

Rumors have started to spread about a new Devil fighting crime and gosh, who could that be?

 

All it takes her is to take a casual stroll through the city’s rooftops to see a figure there, crouched down at the edge of one of them and seemingly ready to jump.

 

 

\- What in the hell are you doing? -.

 

He must’ve not noticed her presence because he jumps slightly as he turns towards her. How he doesn’t lose his footing and fall is a mystery.

\- Jessica… -, he calls her, clearly surprised to see her there, - What are you doing? -.

\- I asked you first -, she replies, starting to walk towards him, - Is this what you do now? Patrol the city in search of the next bad guy to beat up? -.

\- I… -.

\- Is this because of Murdock? -.

 

Danny stays silent as he looks away.

This kid really is an open book, uh?

 

Jessica sighs and she sits on the edge of the roof beside Danny.

\- Your girlfriend’s worried -.

Danny furrows his brow. He looks guilty.

\- I know… But I have to do this -.

He looks at Jessica.

\- Before Matt… well, you know… He told me to defend his city, and that’s what I want to do -, he says, his voice full of determination.

 

His gaze leaves Jessica as he scans the city.

\- That night it should’ve been me. He was… he was good for this city. He shouldn’t have died -.

\- But he did -, Jessica replies, less hard than she intended. She really isn’t the right person for this job, but since she’s already here she might as well try.

 

She knows how guilt feels like, after all.

 

\- It’s hard, I know -, she begins, her voice cracking a little, - But we have to move on -.

She looks at Danny and she thinks about Trish and Malcolm, who always worry for her. Colleen must be feeling the same way.

\- There are people who worry about you -.

 

\- I can’t stop doing this -, Danny tells her, - Someone has to do it -.

\- Then try to compromise -, Jessica suggest, - One day you’ll be around and do your vigilante shit and the other stay at home -.

\- Besides, what if people recognize you? -, she asks then, - Won’t they target Rand Enterprises? You’d be putting in danger a lot of people -.

 

That seems to get Danny. He must be reflecting on what she just said.

 

\- Go home -, Jessica says then as she gets up, - Figure things out before throwing yourself in the streets -.

Danny gets up as well, even if he’s more hesitant about it.

\- I will -, he says but Jessica’s already walking away.

She’s had enough deep conversations for that day and she needs a drink.

 

\- Jessica! -, Danny calls her, - Thank you. You’re a good friend -.

\- We’re barely coworkers -, she replies, but she can’t hide a little smirk.

With that, and without saying having else, she leaves.

 

 

At least Colleen won’t be worried anymore, or at least she’ll be worried less.

Danny is a good kid, even if he’s quite inexperienced. He’ll do good.

 

As for her, she’ll keep surviving the day like she always did until now.

She doesn’t need this vigilante stuff, that’s for sure.

 

Even she knows that that’s a lie though, and if the city will really need it, she’ll fight to protect it, just like Murdock would’ve done.


End file.
